Punished for liar!
by MtezPS
Summary: Porque a todo mujeriego le llega la hora de enamorarse verdaderamente de alguien y no ser correspondido... (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _"AVATAR: la leyenda de Korra" _es propiedad de Nickelodeon :( yo solamente utilizo los personajes por diversión! :D

NOTA: éste FanFic no tiene mucha relación con la serie original, la modifiqué en muchos aspectos, mmm ya sabrán porqué... DISFRUTEN! :)

* * *

.

Capítulo 1

.

Caminaba completamente solo sin rumbo por las calles de Cd. República, sumido en sus pensamientos. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que apresuró el paso para llegar pronto a su hogar antes de que sintiera más frío... Una vez allí, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó en ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro para relajarse, luego continuó caminando por el pasillo, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero observándola por un rato mientras seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta notar de reojo algo en el piso que le llamó la atención, retrocedió hacia la puerta y se agachó para recogerlo.

— ¿Una carta? — susurró extrañado, pero no por el hecho de que recibiera una, sino de leer de dónde provenía y ya tenía idea de quién era, por lo que sonrió ampliamente y subió corriendo las escaleras que lo conducían a su pequeña habitación, se aventó en la cama, abrió el sobre con desesperación y empezó a leerla...

_._

_"¡Hola! Espero que mi carta no se haya perdido por ahí y que la persona correcta esté leyendo ésto..._  
_Ya tiene casi 3 años que no te he vuelto a ver, no sé cómo has estado, no he sabido nada, absolutamente nada de tí...  
Espero que aún me recuerdes... haha ¿y cómo no? si siempre se andan diciendo cosas sobre mí por__ todas partes_.  
Pero yo soy la que quiero contarte todo eso, tengo tanto que decirte... y creo que ya muy pronto lo haré! Siii!  
En ésta semana viajaré hacia Cd. República (me enteré de que regresaste a vivir ahí), pero estaré muy ocupada.  
Ojalá y pueda verte, estoy tan ansiosa por esto... ¡Saludos desde la Tribu Agua del Sur!  
- Korra"

.

Inmediatamente, una ola de felicidad invadió su ser... Es verdad, jamás ha podido olvidarla porque uno siempre se entera por cualquier medio de las hazañas que realiza el Avatar día tras día, así que era algo imposible de hacer. Tan sólo de leer que muy pronto tendría la oportunidad de volverla a ver, sintió cómo su corazón empezó a acelerar su ritmo, y sólo así, pudo notar que despertaron aquellos sentimientos que ya creía totalmente extinguidos...

Dobló la hoja y la guardó debajo de su almohada; se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño... pero no pudo conseguirlo durante más de media hora porque montones de recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente: cada momento vivido con ella, cada risa, cada abrazo... lo cual no borraba esa enorme sonrisa que aún tenía en su rostro...

.

* * *

Sí, es un capítulo muuuy corto, pero es como una "introducción"... el próximo capítulo se pondrá bueno! ya se aclararán muchas cosas, no se desesperen ;)

Es una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir y decidí escribirla enseguida, (antes de irme a la escuela y con tanta tarea por hacer XD ), porque luego se me escapa la idea y les juro que por mas que trato, simplemente no soy capaz de poder recordarla después! ya me ha pasado muchas veces u_u  
En fin, espero que les haya gustado... intentaré actualizar pronto!  
Si ustedes tienen alguna idea para el FanFic, por favor díganmela... ya no tengo tanta imaginación como antes, así que me sería de muchísima ayuda n_nU

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima! *-*

**REVIEWS! ^^  
**l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	2. Chapter 2

Y porque el público lo pidió, aaaquí está eeel 2do capítuloooooooooooooooooooooooooo! :D

Lamento haberme ausentado por mucho tiempo, sé que les prometí actualizar pronto pero me entretuve leyendo los demás FanFics de ésta sección... es enserio, ya los leí TODOS! :) aaay muchos me dejaron con inmensas ganas de seguir leyendo! *-* pero comprendo que varios autores tardan en subir el siguiente capítulo por falta de tiempo o inspiración... lo mismo me pasa, o hasta peor ._. por eso nuevamente les pido que me perdonen si les hice esperar demasiado u_u

* * *

.

Capítulo 2

.

Al cabo de 2 días, se dirigió al puerto para recibirla cuando llegara. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo para darle una buena impresión y apenas estuvo ahí, se sentó en la orilla del muelle. Se quedó esperando alrededor de hora y media, solamente contemplando su reflejo en el mar... El cansancio hizo acto de presencia y llegó a la conclusión de que no sacó bien la cuenta y a lo mejor se confundió de día. Se puso de pie para marcharse y cuando ya se había dado por vencido, a lo lejos pudo divisar un barco. Se detuvo permaneciendo estático por un instante y se preguntó si ése barco era el mismo que estaba esperando tiempo atrás.

Comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso mientras observaba como se acercaba cada vez más aquel barco... ¿Qué sería lo primero que le diría? ¿Qué le contestará cuando le pregunte porqué dejó de responderle sus cartas? No se había detenido a pensar antes en eso, miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente y ya no tendría el tiempo suficiente de darles respuesta ahora.

Cuando la embarcación por fin estuvo junto al muelle, un par de hombres atracaron el barco para asegurar que no se moviera. La impaciencia se apoderó de su cuerpo y deseaba que la suerte corriera ésta vez a su favor, ya estaba ahí y no debía ser tan cobarde como para salir huyendo de su problema, ésta vez tenía que enfrentarlo y superarlo...

Primero, empezaron a bajar algunos miembros de la tripulación, quienes parecían muy ocupados con su cargamento; y finalmente, cuando otras personas no muy importantes desembarcaron también, pudo distinguirla entre la multitud. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer aquella figura femenina que ahora luce tan perfecta, se nota que los años que han pasado le sentaron bien.

Sacudió su cabeza para regresar a la realidad, y al dirigir nuevamente su mirada hacia ella, se dio cuenta que venía acompañada de un señor de cierta edad... Quiso acercarse a ellos para saludarlos, pero de inmediato fue aturdido por flashes de las cámaras de gente que apareció de la nada para hacerles miles de preguntas a los recién llegados, lo que le impidió el paso hacia ellos. Éstos se limitaron a responder sólo lo necesario para que los dejaran en paz y así es como las personas de la prensa se fueron dispersando poco a poco.

— ¡Korra! — gritó para llamar su atención apenas tuvo oportunidad

— Oh, ¡aquí estás! — exclamó emocionada corriendo hacia él, dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi lo dejaba sin aliento — ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!, ¿Sabes lo mucho que te extrañé? — dijo sin parar de sonreír y luego se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos, pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar al acompañante de Korra aclarando su garganta para sumarse a la conversación...

— Korra, no olvides para qué estamos aquí

— Sí, lo sé... lo siento mucho, Tenzin... pero... sólo dame el resto del día, ¿si? Déjame conocer la ciudad, ¡por favor! — puso ojos de perrito y juntó sus manos en forma de súplica — t-te prometo que mañana me levantaré muy temprano y haré todo lo que me pidas — el mayor sólo rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras acariciaba su barba y cerraba los ojos para pensar mejor las cosas. No podía negar tal propuesta del Avatar, conociendo lo terca que puede llegar a ser...

— Confiaré en tí. Ten mucho cuidado. — fue lo último que alcanzaron a oír, pues les dio la espalda y enseguida se retiró del lugar.

.

* * *

Ups, perdónenme... otra vez les subí un capítulo demasiado corto :'( pero es que aún quería mantener a éste personaje en "incógnito" XD ¿quien creen que sea? :O  
El próximo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, sólo me falta corregirle algunos detalles, pero como ésta semana estaré en exámenes, a lo mejor y lo subo el próximo sábado ;)

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y HASTA LUEGO!

* * *

**REVIEWS! ^^  
**l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

_Al morir su madre, Lin Beifong se convirtió en la mejor maestra tierra que podría haber en el mundo, por lo cual se le destinó como única misión: forjar tales conocimientos al próximo Avatar cuando éste cumpliera cierta edad; pero al permanecer siempre tan ocupada en sus asuntos policíacos, asumió el compromiso de asignar a otro maestro tierra que pudiera efectuar aquel importante deber.  
Así es como eligió a Bolin, (uno de sus tantos alumnos de la "Academia de Metal Control" que fundó su madre, pero el mejor de todos, pues su capacidad para aprender y desarrollar sus habilidades era excepcional), como nuevo maestro tierra del Avatar Korra. _

_Con tan sólo 4 años de edad, Korra ya era capaz de controlar 3 elementos (agua, tierra y fuego)... lo único que necesitaba, como todo Avatar, era que le enseñaran a perfeccionar sus técnicas. Ahí mismo donde nació, en la Tribu Agua del Sur, Katara se responsabilizó de ser su instructora de agua control y al cumplir 13 años, era turno de aprender tierra control, por lo que tuvo que viajar a Ba Sing Se, la gigantesca capital del Reino Tierra (para tener más conexión con el ambiente donde se originó aquel elemento), donde se encontró con Bolin.  
Al principio todo se trataba de un simple entrenamiento, pero poco a poco, comenzó a surgir algo entre ellos. Al tener 15 años, ya dominaba por completo la tierra control, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse hacia la Nación del Fuego, donde tendría la posibilidad de aprender sobre ese elemento._

_ Bolin jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Korra lo que sentía por ella, pues siempre estaba custodiada por los miembros de la Orden del Loto Blanco... Tomó la decisión de quedarse a vivir en la capital (no quería regresar a su ciudad de origen, pues le traía malos recuerdos).  
__Tiempo después, abrieron una nueva Academia en Cd. República para aquellos maestros tierra que desearan unirse a la "Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control", por lo tanto, requerían de nuevo personal, así que le ofrecieron un puesto como maestro metal (ser mentor del Avatar, le propició mejores relaciones con los del Ayuntamiento).__  
_

_Al escuchar que tendría un buen sueldo y que le otorgarían un departamento, no lo pensó ni 2 veces y lo aceptó. Desde el 1er día que comenzó a trabajar, se dedicó a ahorrar lo más que pudo, porque tenía la esperanza de ir a visitar a Korra a donde sea que estuviese... pero al hallarse en aquella problemática ciudad, tenía que estar lidiando con su hermano mayor y al darse cuenta que éste se encontraba en graves problemas, tuvo la necesidad de quedarse para hacerse cargo de él._

_Al no contar con el dinero suficiente para lograr su cometido, asumió el desafío de poner fin a todos sus planes con Korra. Sin embargo, recibir una carta cada semana por parte de ella, no le ayudaba en lo absoluto; por lo que dejó de contestarle, con la intención de que ella también dejara de escribirle, pero nunca lo hizo... Al parecer seguía teniendo cierto interés en él y pensar en ello, solamente le hacía más daño..._

* * *

.

.

.

— Korra, no olvides para qué estamos aquí

— Sí, lo sé... lo siento mucho, Tenzin... pero... sólo dame el resto del día, ¿si? Déjame conocer la ciudad, ¡por favor! — puso ojos de perrito y juntó sus manos en forma de súplica — t-te prometo que mañana me levantaré muy temprano y haré todo lo que me pidas — el mayor sólo rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, mientras acariciaba su barba y cerraba los ojos para pensar mejor las cosas. No podía negar tal propuesta del Avatar, conociendo lo terca que puede llegar a ser...

— Confiaré en tí. Ten mucho cuidado. — fue lo último que alcanzaron a oír, pues les dio la espalda y en seguida se retiró del lugar

— Vaya... ¿quién es ese? — preguntó algo desconcertado

— ¿No te acuerdas de él? ¡Es el concejal Tenzin! el hijo menor del Avatar Aang. Es quien me enseñará aire control, ¿no es genial? — exclamó indudablemente emocionada

— Mmm pues sólo por el hecho de que por fin dominarás los 4 elementos, por que por su personalidad... — hizo una mueca que a Korra le pareció graciosa y luego ambos comenzaron a reír

— Claaaro — dijo Korra limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, una lágrima que le salió de tanto reír — Sólo lo dices porque estás celoso... Pero descuida, no creo que sea mejor maestro que tú — le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su codo derecho — Bueno, pues ya no perdamos más el tiempo. ¡Muéstrame lo mejor de ésta enorme ciudad!

— Con todo gusto, señorita — se inclinó poniendo un brazo atrás y con el otro hizo un ademán de respeto — ¡Vamos! — dijo incorporándose con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano

.

Tres horas y media más tarde...

.

— Y aquí es donde solía vivir mucho antes de conocerte... — dijo Bolin extendiendo su mano hacia arriba

— Woaw... ¡La arena de Pro-control! Desde niña he soñado con estar aquí... ¿Crees que algún día pueda venir a ver algún partido contigo? — dijo sin despegar la vista de tan llamativo edificio que tenían frente a ellos

— ¡Claro! ¡Cuando quieras! — contestó contento

— ¡Eeeh! — gritó como una niña pequeña, alzando los brazos mientras daba un pequeño salto de la alegría, pero luego sintió que alguien la empujó por detrás con su hombro, haciendo que por el impacto tirara al suelo un bocadillo que había comprado hace rato. Inmediatamente, Korra volteó a ver quién había sido el causante de ello — ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde andas, imbécil! — gritó totalmente furiosa mientras seguía con la vista a aquella persona que caminaba a toda velocidad, quien al escucharla decir eso, regresó hacia ella

— ¿Perdón? — preguntó descaradamente — ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme de esa manera? — gruñó también alzando la voz, irritado por la reacción de la chica

— Já, al parecer no tienes idea de quién soy — dijo Korra burlonamente mientras subía la cabeza y ponía sus manos en su cadera — Soy el Avatar, "amigo"

— Pues tu título de "Avatar" no me intimida — recalcó cruzando los brazos, fulminándola con una mirada desafiante. Korra lo imitó y cada vez se acercaban más mientras seguían viéndose fijamente a los ojos, en posición para atacar. Bolin al caer en cuenta que ésto podría ponerse feo, puso sus manos entre ellos y los separó.

— A ver chicos, creo que ésto no es necesario... Mako, por favor, relájate.

— Tienes razón, no vale la pena — y diciendo ésto, entró finalmente al edificio con todo su orgullo en alto. Korra se quedó estupefacta.

— ¡No me digas que conoces a ése!

— Mmm pues sí... Por desgracia, es mi hermano

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! — Korra se llevó ambas manos a la boca por la sorpresa — ¡No me habías dicho que tienes un hermano!

— Supongo que ya sabes porqué nunca lo hice — añadió Bolin en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros

— Mmm cierto... — admitió, pensando en que ambos no tienen ningún parecido, mucho menos en el carácter. Observó que Bolin realmente se veía ofendido por lo sucedido, así que le acarició la mejilla para confortarlo — Tranquilo, estoy bien. No dejemos que eso nos arruine la noche, ¿sí? — Él sólo se limitó a sonreír — Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde... El viaje que hice hasta acá fue muy agotador y el recorrido que hicimos por la ciudad fue muy divertido, pero también resultó muy cansado, así que... creo es mejor que me vaya. Tenzin debe estar furioso — rió por imaginarse la expresión en su cara

— Es verdad. Te acompaño — dijo tomándola nuevamente de la mano

— ¡No! Para cuando regreses será todavía más tarde y puede ser muy peligroso

— Pero tampoco dejaré que te vayas sola. Aparte mi departamento no queda tan lejos y...

— Sé defenderme, no te preocupes — volvió a proporcionarle a su amigo un fuerte abrazo. Mako observaba aquella escenita desde arriba por su ventana y echó un bufido. — Gracias por todo, enserio. Me divertí mucho hoy, espero que se repita — dijo guiñándole un ojo

— Por supuesto — dijo ilusionado — Espera, ¿te veré mañana?

— Mmm no lo sé. Yo no podré alejarme del templo, sé que Tenzin no me dejará salir otra vez hasta que haya concluído con mi entrenamiento... Pero podrías ir a visitarme durante mis rutinas

— Oh, que bien. Eso haré entonces — dijo Bolin con cierta emoción

— Perfecto. Hasta luego — le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y de la misma manera, se acercó hacia la barda del muelle y con agua control, abrió el mar para envolverse en él y al amortiguar su caída, se fue nadando hacia la Isla del Templo Aire.

.

Al día siguiente, Korra se levantó temprano tal y como lo había prometido. Perezosamente, se dio un baño bien frío para terminar de despertarse y sin desayunar, se fue corriendo hacia el área de entrenamiento, donde Tenzin ya se hallaba meditando...

— Buenos días — dijo algo apenada mientras se sentaba a lado de él

— Buenos días — respondió con los ojos cerrados sin moverse de su posición

— Y... bien — Tenzin la miró con una expresión interrogante, por lo que continuó — ¿Que debo hacer? — pidió algo inquieta, pues ya quería poder controlar el aire

— Por ahora, nada. Sólo quédate ahí sentada, sumérgete en tus pensamientos y...

— ¡¿Qué?! — se rehusó revelando cierta desesperación — Pe-pero... ¿y con eso que voy a...?

— Escucha... — interrumpió Tenzin, quién ya sabía de su personalidad explosiva — Conozco como eres y tu carácter no te ayudará con el dominio de éste elemento... Debes saber que los monjes somos personas pasivas y tu impaciencia demuestra todo lo contrario... Sólo haz lo que te digo, ya verás que con el tiempo todo dará resultado

— Está bien — Korra soltó un fuerte suspiro, se colocó en la misma posición que Tenzin y también cerró los ojos — Lo que sea para terminar lo más pronto con ésto — Tenzin igualmente dejó salir un suspiro y luego sonrió de satisfacción.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo, muuuy estresada... ésta semana tuve exámenes finales y espero que no me vaya tan mal :(  
Por #ra vez (ya perdí la cuenta o_o), les pido que me disculpen por tardar mucho en actualizar... aparte de estar ocupada en la escuela o en el trabajo, me distraigo dibujando en vez de aprovechar ese pequeño tiempo libre en escribir y... ¡¿ya vieron mi nuevo dibujo de MAKO?! :'D ya tenía tiempo practicando y creo que ésta vez sí lo hice bien *-* si alguien quiere pasar a verlo, aquí les dejo el link: **

mtezps. deviantart /art/5th-Mako-390568335

**Mmm bueno, no se puede... pero sólo copien, peguen y quítenle los espacios que están entre la palabra"DeviantART" y después agreguen el . com**  
**... o si no, Google se los corregirá, ya lo probé! XD**

**Espero que hayan entendido con la breve explicación que puse en **_cursiva_** y que por fin se aclaren sus dudas :P  
Por más que estuve pensando, no supe cómo agregar esa parte a la historia para no ponerlo sólo como un texto aparte :/**

**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y AGREGARLA A SUS FAVORITOS!  
En serio, no saben qué feliz me hace :') ****además de que me motivan para seguir escribiendo**  
Hasta luego! (espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo cap :s )

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, por favor, comenten! :)  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V


End file.
